Many practical considerations impose a need for discretionary interconnections among solid state miniature electrical circuits. Such discretionary wiring has taken the form of individual insulation covered conductors or wires of small cross-section deployed individually or in a group either woven together in a cable array or located side-by-side in a flat ribbon of wires. Slotted plate type electrical contacts have proven to be an effective technique for making electrical connections to the wires, since the contacts can be made miniature in size and closely spaced to occupy a minimum volume. Due to this small size such contacts are delicate and are readily bent or damaged when the wires are forcibly inserted. The absence of adequate clearance spaces around the miniature contacts and the presence of conductors already terminated or connected to certain ones of the contacts make insertion of each succeeding wire impossible to perform by hand and therefore requires an inventive technique for inserting wires into the contacts.